


Vacation for Two

by Hyunjins_lipring



Series: JinJin Diaries [7]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeju Island, M/M, Vacation, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_lipring/pseuds/Hyunjins_lipring
Summary: For their one-year anniversary, Jinyoung wanted to treat Hyunjin to a short vacation. {1 year}





	1. Chapter 1

Jinyoung couldn't believe it had already been a whole year since he and Hyunjin had started dating. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he had kissed Hyunjin for the first time, sitting on the floor of that JYPE practice room. At the same time, however, it felt like much longer, as though the two of them had been together for their entire lives. Jinyoung absolutely adored every single thing about Hyunjin. Just simply thinking about the boy made Jinyoung’s heart beat a little bit faster, his smile a little bit wider, and his world so much brighter. 

Only three weeks were left until Jinyoung had to leave the country with the rest of GOT7 for their “Keep Spinning” world tour. Although Jinyoung was genuinely looking forward to the tour, it meant that he would be away from Hyunjin for almost four months. He knew it would be difficult for both of them, but he was confident that their relationship was strong enough to endure the time apart. 

On top of that, Stray Kids’ next comeback was rapidly approaching, and to prepare, Hyunjin had been working extremely hard. Too hard, in Jinyoung’s opinion. The younger boy would often extend his nightly rehearsals into the early hours of the morning, negatively affecting his sleep schedule. Jinyoung was proud that his boyfriend was so passionate and dedicated, but he was also concerned that Hyunjin was overworking himself. 

So for their one-year anniversary, Jinyoung wanted to treat Hyunjin to a short vacation. Before either of them became too busy with concerts and promotions, the two boys planned to rent a beach house for the weekend, located in a remote area on Jeju Island. The contemporary style home included an open floor plan with a small bedroom upstairs, and a mesmerizing oceanfront view. Jinyoung was beyond excited to spend three whole days of relaxing, uninterrupted alone time with Hyunjin. 

* * *

As the morning sun shone through the blinds that covered the bedroom windows, Jinyoung slowly blinked his eyes open, feeling refreshed due to a night of long, undisturbed sleep. He always slept better when he spent the night with Hyunjin. His boyfriend's gentle touch would release all of the tension in his body, and clear his mind of any stress from the outside world. 

Speaking of Hyunjin, when Jinyoung looked over, he noticed that the boy wasn't lying next to him in their shared bed. He felt a little bit disappointed, as he had been looking forward to a lazy morning cuddle. Still, with no schedule or obligations to fill, this morning was already better than most. Folding his hands behind his head, Jinyoung allowed himself to stay in bed for a few extra minutes, enjoying the cool breeze from the ceiling fan. 

Suddenly, a sweet, warm smell wafted into the bedroom, and Jinyoung became aware of just how hungry he was. Rolling out of bed, he pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants and headed downstairs to investigate the source of the scent. 

When he entered the kitchen area, Jinyoung saw Hyunjin hovered over the stove, flipping slices of French toast in a large frying pan. He was dressed only in a pair of turquoise boxers, his uncombed hair pushed back with a pink cotton headband. Hyunjin looked adorable, and Jinyoung had the abrupt realization that he wanted to wake up to this scene every single morning for the rest of his life. 

Jinyoung walked up behind him and snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, his chest pressed flush against Hyunjin’s back. 

“Smells good,” Jinyoung commented, placing a light kiss to the patch of soft skin behind the younger boy's ear. 

Hyunjin smirked, laying his head back onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. “I can feel your heartbeat,” he mumbled.

Jinyoung smiled lovingly against Hyunjin’s neck. “It beats for you, baby,” he replied in a low voice. 

Letting out a light-hearted giggle, Hyunjin turned his focus back to his cooking. “Go sit down. It's almost ready,” he announced, transferring the cooked French toast onto two clean plates. 

As he took a seat on the opposite side of the kitchen island, Jinyoung watched his boyfriend sprinkle a few pinches of cinnamon onto the plates, impressed with Hyunjin’s attention to detail. He took a long sip of the coffee the younger boy had brewed for him, which was made exactly the way he liked it. While Hyunjin drank his coffee with extra sugar and vanilla-flavored cream, Jinyoung preferred his black and strong. He thought it was kind of humorous how accurately their taste in coffee represented just how different their personalities were. These differences, however, were the very reason the two of them fit together so perfectly. 

* * *

Jinyoung briefly glanced over at the boy sitting in the rental car passenger seat, who was staring out the open window, watching the passing scenery with wide eyes. The wind blew through his lush, brown hair and against his flushed cheeks, and Jinyoung thought he looked breathtakingly gorgeous. 

Turning his gaze back to the road, Jinyoung reached his hand across the center console to give Hyunjin's thigh a gentle squeeze. “Do you wanna stop over here for a bit?” he asked, nodding his head towards a secluded section of coastline just off the side of the road. 

“Yeah, sure,” Hyunjin responded with a sweet smile as Jinyoung pulled the car over. They both hopped out and strolled hand-in-hand down the hill towards the beach. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, shining down on the couple as they removed their shoes, digging their now bare feet into the sand. 

“Let's go in the water,” Hyunjin suggested eagerly. He quickly pulled off his own tank top before turning to face Jinyoung, reaching up towards the buttons on his white, linen shirt. Hyunjin stopped and looked into the older boy’s eyes, silently asking for permission. Jinyoung nodded, biting his bottom lip as he watched Hyunjin’s long, elegant fingers work to undo the buttons.

Hyunjin pushed the thin fabric off of Jinyoung's shoulders, letting the shirt fall onto the sand. Flattening his hands against Jinyoung’s bare chest, he leaned forward to touch their foreheads together. Jinyoung breathed in deep, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. 

“Race you,” Hyunjin whispered, suddenly pulling away and sprinting towards the ocean. As soon as his skin made contact with the water, Hyunjin squealed loudly at how cold it was. His dramatic reaction made Jinyoung chuckle, and he shook his head fondly before chasing after the boy into the water. 

By the time Jinyoung caught up to him, the water was already above their knees. Turning around, Hyunjin threw his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, and jumped up to wrap his legs around the man’s torso. Jinyoung placed his hands underneath Hyunjin’s muscular thighs to support him, holding on firmly. 

As Hyunjin's mouth made contact with his own, Jinyoung closed his eyes, their lips overlapping into a slow, sweet kiss. Hyunjin's tongue teased it's way into Jinyoung’s mouth, drawing out a muffled groan from the older boy. Hyunjin hummed happily before pulling away, giving Jinyoung a bright, eye-crinkling smile. 

“I love you,” Hyunjin muttered, tangling his fingers into his boyfriend's hair. 

Jinyoung saw an entire galaxy of stars in Hyunjin's dark eyes. “I love you, too,” he replied. Hyunjin owned his entire heart, and Jinyoung wouldn't want it any other way. 

* * *

Settling into the soft, dry sand, Jinyoung stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back on his elbows. He watched Hyunjin pace along the shoreline, enjoying the cool ocean water washing over his feet as the tide pulled in and out. With Hyunjin's back to him, Jinyoung admired the younger boy's silhouette against the pink and orange that painted the dusk sky. The warm glow of the sunset looked beautiful against Hyunjin's damp skin, and Jinyoung grinned as he allowed his eyes to roam over his boyfriend's broad shoulders, slim hips, and toned legs. 

Hyunjin had grown so much over the past year. Not just physically, but also mentally and emotionally. Jinyoung was grateful that he had been able to witness that growth. Hyunjin was no longer a kid. He was a man. A man who Jinyoung loved more than anything in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

“See those four bright stars in a square, with the three stars stacked on top?” Jinyoung questioned, pointing a finger up at the night sky. 

Hyunjin snuggled a little closer into Jinyoung’s side, the cloth hammock they were lying in swaying in the ocean breeze. The temperature had quickly dropped as soon as the sun had set, but Hyunjin felt warm and cozy in the older boy’s embrace. “Yeah,” he answered, looking up at the constellation. 

“They make up The Little Dipper, which is part of the Ursa Minor constellation,” Jinyoung told him. “It’s name translates to ‘the smaller bear’ in Latin, and it's right next to Ursa Major, which means ‘the larger bear.’”

“I didn't know you knew so much about the stars,” Hyunjin commented, hooking one of his legs over Jinyoung’s. 

“The star on the end of the dipper’s handle is called Polaris, but it's more commonly known as The North Star,” Jinyoung continued. “A lot of people think it’s the brightest star in the galaxy, but it's actually not even in the top ten.”

“Which one is the brightest?” Hyunjin asked curiously. 

Glancing down at the boy in his arms, Jinyoung grinned fondly. “You are.” 

Hyunjin blushed at his boyfriend’s cheesy statement. “Shut up,” he mumbled, hiding his bashful smile against Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

Jinyoung chuckled and placed a kiss to the top of the younger boy’s head. “Let’s go inside,” he suggested. “It's getting late.”

* * *

“I'm going to hop in the shower,” Hyunjin announced, leisurely making his way up the staircase. His eyes lingered on Jinyoung, who was laid out on the couch, his biceps flexing as he stretched his arms up over his head. 

“Alright,” Jinyoung replied, his shirt riding up just enough to reveal a thin strip of skin just below his waist. Hyunjin’s mouth went dry as his gaze landed on the V-shaped muscles that outlined Jinyoung’s hips. 

An intriguing idea popped into Hyunjin’s mind. “Do you, um…” He cleared his throat nervously. “Do you want to join me?”

Hyunjin held his breath as he patiently waited for his boyfriend’s response. Jinyoung stared at him, the tips of his ears turning red, and Hyunjin could tell the wheels in his brain were turning faster than ever. Either that, or they had come to a screeching halt. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung breathed out, a glint of excitement in his eyes. He practically leapt off the couch, following Hyunjin up the steps and into the bathroom. 

* * *

Steaming water flowed out from the shower head and splashed against the back of Hyunjin's shoulders. Jinyoung stepped into the shower, grabbing the shampoo bottle from the edge of the tub and pouring a generous amount into his hands. He stood in front of Hyunjin as he worked the lather into the boy's hair, gently massaging his scalp in tiny circles. 

A contented sigh escaped from Hyunjin’s lips, goosebumps forming all across his body despite the pleasantly warm atmosphere. “Mmm, that feels good,” he murmured. Hyunjin loved having his hair played with, and he appreciated that Jinyoung quite often gave into this fixation. 

Jinyoung’s hands smoothed Hyunjin’s hair away from his face as the younger boy tipped his head back, allowing the water to rinse away the shampoo. When he lifted his head up, Hyunjin’s eyes traveled across the older boy’s body, taking in each and every glorious contour of his muscles. Although this wasn't the first time Hyunjin had seen his boyfriend completely unclothed, something about Jinyoung's flushed skin in combination with the steamy air made Hyunjin’s heart race. Reaching a hand up, Hyunjin traced a finger down the middle crease of Jinyoung’s abs, noticing the way his muscles twitched under the gentle touch. 

Jinyoung cupped the sides of Hyunjin’s face gingerly. “I love you, my Hyunjinie” he whispered, the adoration in his eyes hypnotizing. 

Hyunjin smiled brightly, knowing he would never get tired of hearing those words. Every time, it affected him just as much as the first time. He leaned forward, brushing his nose against Jinyoung’s. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank every single person who reads, gives kudos to, or comments on this series. I love writing this ship so much, and your support really inspires me!!


	3. Chapter 3

With their skin still warm from the shower, the two boys climbed into bed, feeling drained from their long day. Jinyoung lied on his stomach with one AirPod in his ear, his eyes closed as he listened to his bedtime playlist. His head was turned towards Hyunjin, who was sat up against the headboard, playing a game on his phone with one hand, the other laced together with Jinyoung’s. 

This vacation had been everything that Hyunjin had needed. Although he loved his busy, hectic life as a member of Stray Kids, he occasionally needed time away from all the chaos to recharge. Every now and then, Hyunjin would fantasize about living a life completely different from his own. A life where he could do whatever he wanted and go wherever he wanted. A life where he wasn't constantly watched and where no one expected anything from him. The details of this imaginary life were always changing, except for one. Weaved into every single one of these fantasies was Hyunjin’s rock, the love of his life, his one and only: Jinyoung. 

Next to him, Hyunjin heard Jinyoung’s breathing become gradually slower and deeper. He looked down at the older boy, his lips curling up into a loving smile. The whole scene felt so comfortably domestic, and Hyunjin decided that he was the luckiest boy on the planet to have the privilege of experiencing Jinyoung like this; happy, relaxed, and completely unguarded. 

“Is this what things would be like if we were married?” Hyunjin blurted out. 

Jinyoung's eyes snapped open and stared up at the younger boy. A long moment of silence passed as Hyunjin watched one hundred different emotions flash across his face. “What do you mean?” Jinyoung finally spoke. 

Hyunjin didn't necessarily intend to say that particular thought out loud, but now that they were on the topic anyway… 

“You know, just…” Hyunjin paused, trying to string together the right combination of words. “Sharing our lives with each other. Cooking meals together, going to the grocery store together, relaxing on the couch together. And at the end of all that, falling asleep in the same bed and waking up next to each other to do it all again.” 

A wide, doting smile spread across Jinyoung’s face as he repositioned himself to sit cross-legged facing Hyunjin. “That sounds nice.”

“Yeah, it really does,” Hyunjin replied, returning the smile. “I wish it could be like this all the time.”

“Me, too,” Jinyoung responded, his expression turning melancholic. “Do you think about marriage a lot?”

Hyunjin shrugged in an attempt to appear casual. “Not a lot, but… sometimes. Do you?”

Jinyoung licked his lips before answering. “Sometimes. I guess I've always pictured myself getting married at some point.”

Hyunjin bit his bottom lip, almost afraid to ask the next question. “To me?” he asked quietly, suddenly feeling embarrassed under Jinyoung’s gaze. 

Jinyoung reached over to take hold of Hyunjin’s hand. “Baby,” he whispered, his voice tinged with disbelief. “Of course to you.” He placed a light kiss to Hyunjin’s knuckles. “I don't want anybody else.” Another kiss. “Just you.”

Allowing himself to get lost Jinyoung's beautiful, dark eyes, Hyunjin felt his insides melt. Perhaps marriage wasn't currently a realistic option for the two of them, but it delighted Hyunjin that the older boy had the same vision for their future together. He loved Jinyoung with all his heart, and he couldn't imagine a life without him.


End file.
